


The Journey Begins

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Star Trek: Kalex Journey [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Angst, BAMF Alex Danvers, F/F, Human Kara Danvers, Kalex, Kissing, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbians in Space, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: The U.S.S. Requiem beings its 8 year mission, Alex finds herself trapped between the prime directive and doing what's right but Kara has an idea and the U.S.S. Requiem searches for answers at the Omega Nebula to the question about what happened to Astra?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Star Trek: Kalex Journey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, here is part 4
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Emily

_ Captains personal log: _

_ We’re proceeding to the Omega Nebula at maximum warp, by Sam’s reckoning we’ll be arriving in 2 hours and 23 minutes, plenty of time to have a moment to myself, Klingon’s don’t really express their feelings, some Klingon’s prefer to punch their feelings out whilst overs just… well… punch their feelings out; guess that’s why I find myself constantly at odds with others as well as myself. _

_ Kara is the only one that keeps me human, and yet I find myself worried about my self-control around her, my Klingon blood is roaring in my veins and I find myself thinking about… possessing her, taking her, making writhe and scream… _

_ Oh dear… _

Alex set the log down and turned it off, leaning back in her chair she closed her eyes and sighed heavily as she slowly began to drift when the communicator beeped to life “Captain” Lena’s voice came through the communicator, Alex opened her eyes and ran her hands over her face as she got to her feet and made her way onto the bridge and over to Lena’s station.

“You have something?” Alex asked as she joined Lena at her station.

“Yes ma’am, I have something” Lena replied “Long range sensors picked up this” Lena showed Alex the readings.

“What is that?” Alex asked as she narrowed her eyes.

“I don’t know but it’s coming from an M Class planet” Lena revealed.

Alex walked to her chair “Sam, prepare to alter course” she said.

Soon the U.S.S. Requiem left warp and returned to Impulse power, slowly starting to fly towards the M Class planet, Alex looked at Nia “What can you tell me about this planet?” she asked.

“Planet designation; Relanva, Population: 2’000’000 primitive humanoid lifeforms but sensors are picking up some… unusual readings” Nia replied.

Lena nodded her head “There’s been an increase in toxicity in the planet’s atmosphere” she replied.

“Dangerous?” Alex asked as she looked at Lena.

“I need to get a sample from the soil and the water to make an accurate count” Lena said “But I would advise we go to Chief medical officer Kara to immunize us from the current levels in toxicity” she said.

Alex nodded her head “Away team assemble in the med bay, Maggie you have the bridge” she said.

Med Bay:

Kara loaded the injectors as Alex and the away team assembled in the med bay, Kara turned to Alex first “Now I will give you all a shot, it will make you immune to the current toxicity levels currently on the planet “It will last about 2 hours son don’t stay there long” she said as she pressed the injector against Alex’s skin and Alex winced, Kara did the same to Lena, James and Nia “And I know I don’t have to but I must remind you of the Prime Directive” she said.

Alex smirked “I know, don’t worry though; we’ll be in and out long before they know we’re there” she assured.

“Good” Kara replied “Goodluck” she said.

Alex and the away team left and made there way to the transporter room and from there they beamed down to the planet, in the meantime Maggie made her way in to the Med Bay with a bottle of Romulan Ale “Peace offering?” she said with a squeak.

Kara smirked “Hand it over” she said before taking the bottle from Maggie and opened it “You know this stuff is illegal you know” she said.

Maggie grinned “Who’s going to find out?” she asked.

Down on the planet:

Lena and the away team was scanning and taking samples of the water and the soil, Alex in the meantime was watching the village from the tree’s, the village was primitive huts as men and woman roamed about in robes, Alex watched the children play but she couldn’t help but notice how sick most of the men, women and children were, they had no medicine or anything and Alex could only watch as some of the children began couching violently.

Lena and the others returned to her “Captain, we have the samples” Lena said.

“Let’s get back to the ship” Alex replied, though it was with a heavy heart that as she looked at the children once more before beaming back up to the ship.

U.S.S. Requiem – An hour later:

Alex, Kara, Maggie along with Sam and Nia was sitting in the briefing room as Lena walked in with the results and a grave expression on her face, everyone turned to her and waited as Lena took a deep breath “I have the results and they are most troubling?” Lena revealed “I have discovered from the soil and water samples that the toxicity levels are still rising” she announced “It’s not just the soil and water wither, the entire atmosphere is degrading, somewhere within the next 12 to 15 hours, the planet will be completely will be uninhabitable” she revealed.

Everyone around the table fell silent as Lena took her place beside Sam.

“So… what do we do?” Nia asked “We can’t just sit here” she said.

Sam shook her head “The Prime Directive dictates we must do nothing” she said before looking to her girlfriend Lena “Is this a natural event because if not then we can help” she said.

Lena shook her head “I’m afraid not… this a natural occurring event” she said.

Kara watched Alex as everyone amongst the table argued about the Prime Directive, Alex listened to everyone argue about doing what’s right and obeying the Prime Directive, Alex’s mind was on those kids back on the planet and as everyone argued she felt her Klingon side starting to rise, Kara saw Alex was going to lose control.

“Okay that’s enough… everyone out” Kara ordered, everyone looked confused as they all stood up and Kara ushered them out before coming back in and sealing the door, this time she had a bottle of Romulan Ale in her hand “Here, you look as if you need this” she said as she poured out a glass and handed it to Alex.

Alex smirked “Where did you get this?” she asked.

“Maggie, a bribe to stop me from chasing her down and kicking her ass for not telling me the truth” Kara replied as she poured herself a glass before sitting down “Okay… talk” she said.

Alex sighed heavily as she looked at Kara “How did you know?” she asked.

“It may have been 5 years Alex, but I still know you” Kara answered “So… tell me” she said.

Alex ran a hand over her face “I just… I forgot how the prime directive ties our hands” she said

Kara nodded “It does” she said “You want to help them” she said.

“I was down there and I saw those children… all those people getting sick from the toxic atmosphere” Alex whispered as a lone tear ran down her cheek.

Kara took her hand “I know you want to help them” she whispered.

“But how do we help them without breaking the Prime Directive?” Alex asked.

“I don’t think we can Alex” Kara replied.

“What do you think we should do?” Alex asked as she looked at Kara.

“Alex, I’m a doctor” Kara replied “My first response is to save them” she said before getting to her feet and walking around behind Alex “But we’re also bound to the Prime Directive” she said.

“So how do we save these people without breaking the Prime Directive?” Alex asked as she turned to face Kara.

“The only way we can do it is by…” Kara turned to the computer as if an idea struck her, walking to the terminal “Computer, start log” she replied.

“Kara; what are you up to?” Alex asked as she got to her feet.

“Unknown alien entity poisoning the atmosphere, forced to relocate primitive humanoid lifeforms to suitable planet” she said “Alien entity destroyed when it attacked Federation Starship U.S.S. Requiem” she said “Computer, send it to Starfleet” she said.

Alex looked at her stunned “Kara?” she whispered.

“You would never have forgiven yourself” Kara replied “Now this way, this gives us a way to save them” she said “Now, come on… we got 12 to 15 hours to save 2’000’000 people” she said.

Alex shook her head “I am not even sure we can save them all” she said.

“Then we save as many as we can” Kara said “Are you going to argue more or are you going to move that ass?” she asked.

Alex grinned “I fucking love you” she growled as she yanked Kara into a fierce kiss, Kara moaned as she wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders and deepened the kiss before they pulled apart, Alex and Kara returned to the bridge and Alex returned to her chair “Do a deep scan of this sector, find a suitable planet” she ordered.

Everyone looked confused “We’re saving them?” Lena asked confused but at the same time relieved.

“We are” Alex replied “Lena, work with Winn… find a way of beaming 2’000’000 people from 1 planet to another” she ordered.

Lena nodded her head “Copy that” she said and she made her way to engineering

“Nia start the scan, find a planet that is not toxic and can support humanoid life” Alex ordered before looking to Kara “Work with Lena and Winn” she said “See if you can purge the toxicity during transport” Kara nodded her head.

Alex turned to the view screen and smiled, no longer feeling trapped between doing what was right and the Prime Directive and Lena changed the results to say corroborate what Kara said in her log

It was close though; 2’000’000 humanoids being transported from one planet to another in the same system, there were a lot of questions with some of the people on humanoids asking if they were gods, Alex and Kara tried to clear up that mess as much as they could before going back to the ship, Lena then discovered what caused the toxicity and the U.S.S. Requiem dealt with it by releasing particles from the deflector dish.

Once the problem was dealt with, the U.S.S. Requiem began it’s journey.

Alex though sat alone in her ready room when Kara walked in.

“You okay?” Kara asked as she leaned against the now sealed door.

Alex nodded her head “I’m just wondering… did we cross the line?” she asked “We interfered, now those people know we’re out here… it could change how their evolution is supposed to go” she said.

Kara smiled as she shook her head “Could you sleep knowing you left those people behind to die?” she asked.

Alex shook her head “No… I guess I couldn’t” she replied with a smile “We did the right thing” she said.

“Yes we did” Kara replied “Now… as your Doctor and your girlfriend, go to bed” she said.

Alex got to her feet and walked over to Kara before stopping to look at her “Care to tuck me in?” she asked with a cheeky grin, Kara turned and kicked her ass and Alex giggled as she made her way towards the turbo lift before looking at Kara “Thank you Kara” she said with a loving smile.

“Always” Kara whispered as she nodded her head.

Alex and Kara went back to their own quarters.

The following day:

Alex walked onto the bridge and sat in her chair with a cup of coffee in her hands “Oh nothing like a good morning coffee” she whispered with a pleasure sigh.

Sam turned to her “We’re approaching the Omega Nebula” she said.

Alex nodded her head “Thank you” she replied as she took a sip of coffee “Okay, bring us out of warp” she said.

Sam dialed at the console and soon the ship fell out of warp and returned to Impulse power, flying towards the dark red Nebula, “Nebula in visual range” Nia announced.

“On screen” Alex replied as she watched the view screen appear, looking at the Nebula as they slowly approached it “Helm, get us within range” she ordered “Lena, run a scan of the nebula” she said before pressing she terminal on the arm rest of her chair “Kara, meet me in my ready room” she said before turning to Maggie “You have the bridge” and with that said Alex made her way into her ready room.

A few minutes later:

Kara left the turbo life and made her way over to the captains ready room, giving Maggie a smile as she passed, stepping into the ready room Kara sealed the door behind her “You wanted to see me?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head “I wanted to ask you about Astra and her time here trapped in the Nebula” she started “What happened when she came home?” she asked.

Kara sat down “Well, the moment she was rescued and returned home she seemed… colder” she started “Not just towards me but towards everyone, everyone who she considered a friend at the time” Kara explained “Me… well you saw how she was with us” she said.

“Yeah” Alex replied, “She was supportive of us… then after the Nebula she hated us” she stated “So, you think the Nebula altered her brain?” she asked.

“Well she was in there for a while” Kara replied “And we don’t really know that much about the omega nebula” she said.

There was a beep from the terminal by the door “Come in” Alex called as she leaned back in her seat.

Lena walked in and handed Alex the results “The results of the scans” she said.

“Thank you Lena” Alex replied, Lena nodded and headed back to her station leaving Kara and Alex alone again, Alex gazed at the readings the scans picked up before handing it to Kara “Here, take a look at this” she said.

Kara gently took the results from Alex’s hand and she looked at the results curiously before shaking her head “By these readings, nothing in there is capable of effecting a person’s personality this severely” she said, dropped the pad down onto the desk “Then what the hell happened to her?” she asked herself.

Alex got to her feet and walked around to Kara’s side, taking her hand gently “I promise you Kara, we’ll find out” she whispered, Kara smiled as she nodded her head, her thumb caressing Alex’s knuckle but before either of them could talk there was a beeping in the communicator and Alex sighed “Go ahead” she called.

“Captain, we’re being scanned” Nia voice came through the communicator.

Alex and Kara walked back onto the bridge “Is there any vessels in the area?” Alex asked.

“Negative captain, scans are coming from inside the Nebula” Nia revealed.

Alex looked stunned “What, what’s scanning us?” she asked.

“No idea Captain… the Nebula is shielding whatever is inside there” Nia replied “Hold on” she said as she dialed at the console “Captain, something is leaving the Nebula” she warned.

“Red Alert, shields up” Alex ordered as the alarm blared “On screen” she said.

The view screen popped up and they watched as an class starship leave the Nebula before coming to a stop ahead of them “What the hell is a Federation starship doing hiding in that Nebula?” Alex wondered “Identify it!” she ordered.

Nia dialed at the console “Centaur Class, it’s the Raven” she announced.

Kara gasped “Can’t be” she whispered to herself.

Alex looked to her “Why not?” she asked.

“The Raven was destroyed” Kara answered as she turned to Alex.

“Are you sure?” Alex asked as she focused on Kara.

“Positive, there was a warp core malfunction and it exploded, I was on board the U.S.S. Lucinda at the time and we came across the wreckage” Kara replied.

“Then what the hell is that?” Alex asked herself “Nia, run a full scan”

Nia nodded her head “Aye captain” she replied and ran a scan “Scans indicate, identity is…” she tensed up as she looked at the results “I.S.S. Raven” she whispered.

Alex and Kara looked at one another “I.S.S. Raven… which means” Kara whispered.

Alex nodded her head “Mirror Universe” she agreed “Which means…”

“The Aunt Astra I’ve been with is from the Mirror Universe” Kara whispered as she looked at the ship “That means my real aunt is” she collapsed against the wall, nobody survived the Mirror Universe alone.

Alex went over to her and steadied her “Listen to me” she said firmly “Your aunt is one of the most badass women in Starfleet, if anyone can survive it’s her” she said, Kara nodded her head as she regained her composure.

Kate turned to her “Captain, we’re being hailed”

Alex nodded her head “On screen” she whispered as she returned to her spot but not before making sure Kara was okay, sitting in the captains chair Alex watch as the view screen appeared and Clark’s face appeared on the screen “Hello” he greeted with a sadistic grin, standing there with wearing his Terran Uniform “Now… stand down and prepare yourself to be boarded” he said as he twirled his knife in his hand “I plan to have much fun with you”

Alex shook her head “No can do” she replied

Clark pouted “Such a pity to ruin such a lovely face… again” he said “Your mirror couldn’t stop sniffing around my cousin” she said.

Alex shrugged “I see my Mirror and I have one thing in common… terrific taste” she looked at Kara and winked.

Kara blushed as she bit her lip, Clark growled “Hybrid piece of shit… I look forward to scattering your remains across this system!” he spat and the transmission cut off.

James looked at his screen “Their arming phasers and raising shields”

Kara looked to Alex “I’ll get back to the med bay ready to receive casualties” she said before heading over to the turbo lift.

Lena was typing at her console “Captain, it appears they bombarded the Nebula with Tetryon particles, it opened a small doorway which arrowed them through” Lena explained.

Alex nodded her head “Then once we take out the Raven, we’re going in” she said “All hands Battle Stations” Alex ordered.

Slowly both the Raven and the Requiem advanced on one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading.
> 
> Part 4 - To boldly go: The U.S.S. Requiem and the I.S.S. Raven from the Mirror Universe, the ship is boarded and Kara finds herself in trouble but the boarders are going to find out what happens when you try and take something from Alex, her half Klingon side comes out.
> 
> Please post feedback
> 
> Emily.


End file.
